farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul "De Pleur" Harmon
|birth = 1968, United States of America |death = 2014, Kyrat (Optional) |status = Player Determined *Killed by Ajay Ghale |ages = 46 |aliases = *De Pleur *The Torturer |occupations = *General of the Army, Royal Army *Chief Interrogator *Governor of the Lowlands region |affiliations = *The Royal Army *The Royal Guard |relationships = *Laura Harmon (wife) *Ashley Harmon (daughter) *Pagan Min (boss, friend) *Yuma Lau (associate) ✝ |appearances = Far Cry 4 |first_appearance = Prologue |last_appearance = City of Pain |role = Antagonist |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Brown |actor = Travis WillinghamUndated, IMDB: Travis Willingham. Retrieved 2018 October 4. }} Paul "De Pleur" Harmon is the tertiary antagonist of ''Far Cry 4'', who acts as Pagan Min's third-in-command. He is responsible for leading Min's Royal Army and is the governor of the Lowlands region of Kyrat. Background De Pleur worked for an unspecified American intelligence agency at some time in the past. At some point of his life, Paul married a woman named Laura, and later, the couple had a daughter, Ashley. Although he was a loving husband and father, his job was outsourced and he was forced to "become a desk jockey". This resulted in him becoming disgruntled. As a result, he would then go to the country of Kyrat where he met with the king of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Min found potential in De Pleur and recruited him into his Royal Army. Eventually, De Pleur climbed the ranks and became the commander of the Army and one of Min's chief lieutenants, next to Yuma. While Min became a recluse, Kyrat was split between different governors who report directly to Min. De Pleur was given control of the Lowlands region of Kyrat and makes his fortune running guns, selling tea and cultivating other illegal crops. He also throws notorious parties in his 'City of Pain.' Far Cry 4 De Pleur is first seen in his mansion. He, along with Min, greets Ajay Ghale who came to the country to scatter his mother's ashes. He then leaves to torture Ajay's acquaintance Darpan, a founder of the Golden Path. Ajay manages to escape from the mansion with help from Sabal and is forced to leave Darpan. Later on, Ajay attacks (he has the option to destroy) a tea factory, containing opium that was supplied by De Pleur and that is to be processed into heroin. Finally, Ajay is ordered by Noore to find and capture De Pleur. To do so, Ajay infiltrates De Pleur's "City of Pain" where he frees several slaves. Ajay sneaks into De Pleur's interrogation office and frees another kidnapped slave and puts on his mask. After Paul finished talking to his daughter he pulls off the mask and recognises Ajay. Ajay knocks out Paul and carries his body to a nearby vehicle. After Ajay escapes in a car with Paul locked in the trunk, Paul questions Ajay's motives for kidnapping him. Ajay tells him that Dr. Noore sends her regards. Paul laughs hysterically at this due to the fact that he and Pagan killed her family years ago and have sent her false letters from her family (Paul even admits that he wrote the letters with some help from Ashley whom he sees as a future writer, tricking his daughter into believing the letters are to a pen pal). After this there are two known options, the first option that many players think they must do, is delivering De Pleur to a Golden Path camp; De Pleur screams hysterically due to his daughter calling him and begs Ajay to give him his cellphone back before being taken away by Sabal, Amita and some soldiers. He can then later be found in a cage nearby Banapur Village where he can be freed or you can kill him.The second known option that many players do not realise is to destroy the car and De Pleur along with it, this ends the mission after a phone call from the Golden Path leader. It was theorized that there was a third option where, Ajay can drive De Pleur to the airport as he does mention it to Ajay while asking him to let him out. This option has been thoroughly tested across multiple platforms, and so far has produced little to no results (with every possible route being blocked by invisible 'mission failing' walls). Due to the open nature of the Far Cry 4 single-player story, it is possible that this was originally an option, but cut due to time constraints alongside many other missing missions such as the "Kyrat Fashion Week". Hints of this can be the lack of a barricade on the final road that splits from the mission, the option to "Interact" with the trunk (this interaction can never be completed but the option is still available), and Paul's suggestion. Personality De Pleur, though portrayed as a villain throughout Far Cry 4's campaign, is a generous and loyal friend to those that he trusts. He is incredibly violent and sadistic, however, brutally interrogating those that are disloyal to Pagan Min's throne. Outside of his work, he appears as a friendly man (with an admiration for Dr. Phil) who tries to keep in touch with his family. Trivia * Paul's appearance and clothing are similar to the main protagonist of Far Cry, Jack Carver. * Paul looks little like The Jackal from ''Far Cry 2'' by face and hair style. * Paul's voice actor, Travis Willingham, is best friends with Troy Baker (Pagan Min's voice actor) in real life. * Paul has a daughter named Ashley. His family lives in the US (a travel schedule available when escaping dinner in the prologue hints he lived in the Minneapolis-St. Paul area) and Paul visited them every 6 weeks. * A letter from Ashley indicates Paul's wife may be having an affair with someone she calls "uncle John" as he comes over to the family house every time Paul goes to Kyrat, She mentions him always working down in the basement, but the water still being too cold, implicating he's probably not there for any utility wise benefit for the house. * After you deliver Paul to the Golden Path, he can be found in a cage overlooking a cliff, east from Banapur. His hands are tied together, and his cell phone (directly before him) will be ringing whilst he shouts for Ashley--the possible player interactions, however, are limited (a person can be seen urinating on his phone while he shouts). The player can either break open the cage (by means of knife, gun, or other), thus automatically enabling the Golden Path guard to shoot him; leave Paul; or kill the Golden Path guard (combat, or bait) and then break open the cage. The latter, however, will not allow the player to untie Paul nor interact with his phone, but only allow a take-down. If the player does not choose to kill him, both the guard and the cage-door will respawn later on, with Paul still in the cage and his cell phone still ringing. * It is also possible to kill him whilst he is still in the cage, through a take-down. However, this only possible with the 'Cover Takedown' skill, as that take-down cinematic is the same as when you take-down a guard from cover. * Paul bears a striking resemblance to a younger Harvey Keitel, a well-known American actor. * Paul is the only primary antagonist to whom Ajay doesn't say "fuck you" at some point in the game. Maybe it could be that Paul has never done anything against Ajay, unlike Pagan and Yuma. He is also possibly the only primary antagonist who can not be looted after his death. * It is implied that prior to joining with Pagan Min Paul had been impotent for a time. The game alludes to this possibility when Paul describes his "desk job" tenure, and when we get, via Ashley, the idea that Paul's wife might be cheating on him. It could be that torture stands in for Paul's virility: the only way for him to "get it up" is to hurt other people. * Paul forces his daughter Ashley to unwittingly aid him in his crimes, by using some of her letters as proof of life for Noore's imprisoned (murdered) family, and by making her the unknowing recipient of his victims' stolen possessions. * As with all the members of Pagan's inner circle, Paul doesn't get along with his fellow governors: Noore and Yuma. We see in a letter that at one time Paul sent perhaps the only capable Sanskrit translator in Kyrat to the Shangri-la obsessed Yuma "half-dead," probably from torture, and he also kidnapped and murdered Noore's family. In another letter we see that Yuma had instructed one of her men to send a starvation-deranged attack dog to Paul in the mail trained to recognize his scent, and of course it is primarily through Noore's intel that Ajay is able to find Paul at the City of Pain, ensuring his capture or death. * Paul seemed to allow moonshining in his territory. * Surprisingly despite Ajay fighting against him he, much like Min, doesn't habour any actual dislike or hatred towards him, instead regarding him as a close friend who he relates towards. * In the prologue you can pick up the money that Paul gave Pagan to show Ajay his many faces. Gallery Paulconcept1.jpg|Paul's concept art Paul.jpg|Ditto, another variant .png|Paul's first appearance paul2.png|Paul with Pagan Min paul3.png|Paul before torturing Darpan paul4.png|Paul torturing Darpan FC4-PaulDP-LS.png|A loading screen telling us about his parties. paul2.jpg|Paul being held in a cage after his capture paul1.jpg|Paul's dead body outside of Banapur. paul11.jpg|Paul (far left) torturing Darpan DePleur.jpg|Paul in car trunk 3L81d131.png|Paul in the One Down Trophies's icon References pt-br:Paul Harmon